Just Another Day
by Sakura Mau Toki
Summary: Another day, another class, another argument breaks out. Hardenshipping.


**Author's Note: ****I'm back with another Pokemon oneshot; this time it's another kink meme fill. The prompt was for a college/university AU with Archie and Maxie arguing in an Environmental Studies class, leaving soon after to have a make out session. Long story short; it's Hardenshipping with Giovanni and Cyrus thrown in for kicks. I hope to write more of this pairing in the future; it needs more love!**

**Also; thanks goes out to my Beta, South Yorkshire Nee-Chan. Thank you my lovely.~**

**Title: Just Another Day**

**Rating: T+**

**Pairings/Characters: Hardenshipping (Archie/Maxie), Giovanni and Cyrus.**

**Warnings: Slight language, adult themes and yaoi/shounen-ai hints.**

******Disclaimer: ****I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters, places, etc. All crdit goes to Gamefreak, Nintendo, The Pokemon Company and anyone else who's involved.**

**Edit: Replaced this version with an edited one.**

**

* * *

**It was another nice, quiet day at Saffron U; Kanto's resident university and the most prestigious one out of all the surrounding regions. It was in this university that a brown haired young man, looking no older than twenty, sat in a classroom alongside his blue haired companion watching two of his other companions getting into what had to be the fiftieth argument this week; though Giovanni liked to think of it as 'just another lovers spat'. Normally his companions got along quite well; only arguing over the pettiest of things. Though some of their arguments could get quite heated; especially in the Environmental Science class which Giovanni and his companions shared. Most of the classes would start off the same way; the professor giving a lecture on the topic of the day in which someone would throw out a comment that would ultimately start a debate between the two which always ended in a heated argument.

_Today's class is no exception, _Giovanni thought wryly as he heaved another sigh, turning his attention back to the arguing duo which consisted of an annoyed black haired young man with a sailor like build and his rather irate red haired companion; both of whom looked ready to strangle the other as the debate wore on.

"Why don't they just give it up already?" a voice murmured, bringing Giovanni out of his thoughts and directing his attention towards his blue haired friend, "we all know how this is going to end and it's just global warming; nothing to get into a huff about."

Giovanni gave the other one of his wry smiles as he addressed his friend, "don't let them hear you say that, Cyrus, we don't need them continuing their debate once class is over."

"They'll be too busy after class to even bother continuing," Cyrus deadpanned as Giovanni let out a small chuckle.

"Be that as it may, let's just get through this class without antagonizing them even more than they already are," Giovanni advised as Cyrus let out a derisive snort, which was quite unusual for him since he barely showed any emotion at all.

"Or we could make things interesting; five bucks says that they'll make out in ten minutes." Giovanni couldn't help but smirk as he looked over to the clock, showing that they only had five more minutes left of class.

"Ten says they'll make out in five minutes."

"You're on," Cyrus replied as Giovanni turned his attention back to the two, vaguely wondering where their professor ran off to this time; he always had a habit of fleeing the classroom whenever a fight would break out.

"For the last time, Archie, Having the sea levels rising due to the polar ice caps melting isn't a good thing!" the red haired man snapped, glaring at the other who was a mere few feet away. "What'll happen to all the land if the sea level rises? It'll be gone; buried by the sea!"

"And I'm telling you that it wouldn't be so bad! There would be more habitats for aquatic life!" Archie retorted; half annoyed by the red head's stubbornness and half amused by how passionate and sexy the other got when angered. "Why don't you listen for once, _Maxie_, you might end up getting somewhere," he taunted, getting the already angered red head even more riled up.

"And why don't you take your own advice and shut up for once? God knows you're getting on everyone's last nerve!" Maxie retorted; frowning as the other suddenly smirked. "What are you planning now? Or are you giving up?"

Archie moved closer to him as the bell finally rang; students rushing by the two before anything else could happen.

"Rooftop; now," Archie growled, taking the red head's hand and abruptly pulling him out of the classroom.

Giovanni looked at the clock before turning to a scowling Cyrus.

"Pay up," he smirked as the blue haired man handed the other a ten dollar bill; the scowl never leaving his face.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Liked it? Disliked it? Have ant concrit for it? Just leave a review! Thank you for reading! ^w^**


End file.
